


Арт: А кто тебя спрашивает?

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Color Pencils, Copic Markers, Crack, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: ...а тыкать в женщину копьём Онни не позволяет воспитание.
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Арт: А кто тебя спрашивает?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Как дед завещал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350697) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Ив (prosto_Iv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2). 



> Махровый стёб по мотивам фанфика "Как дед завещал" и распространённого в командном чате настроя насчёт личной жизни Онни)

[ ](https://imgur.com/b4pYWuZ.png)


End file.
